


Vagueries

by missgnutmeg



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Consent under Duress, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Injury, Kinks, Loki Does Who He Wants, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Steve is a Sassy Thing, series of shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgnutmeg/pseuds/missgnutmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to <a href="http://tmblr.co/mAsyCbvE3Q1CTxe-p-FhxPg">Lokincest</a>'s <a href="http://lokincest.tumblr.com/post/103739998172/december-kink-challenge">December Kink Challenge</a>; a series of stoki shorts focusing on various kinks. </p><p>December 1 - abduction as seduction (beloved captives)<br/>December 2 - bloodplay/cutting<br/>December 3 - biting/bruising<br/>December 4 - getting caught & threesome<br/>December 5 - mutual masturbation<br/>December 6 - double penetration<br/>December 7 - cross-dressing<br/>December 8 - mirror<br/>December 9 - somnophilia<br/>December 10 - fingering<br/>December 11 - assisted masturbation<br/>December 12 - bad sex<br/>December 13 - needy/clingy sex<br/>December 14 - body swap<br/>December 15 - glory hole/anonymous sex<br/>December 16 - hypersensitivity<br/>December 17 - innocence/naivety<br/>December 18 - intercrural<br/>December 19 - after an injury<br/>December 20 - wake up in the middle of the night (then go back to sleep)<br/>December 21 - object insertion<br/>December 22 - fuck or die<br/>December 23 - size kink<br/>December 24 -territorial marking/possessive<br/>December 25 - voyeurism</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one focuses on the kink of "abduction as seduction (beloved captives)" and I hope you enjoy it.

“Welcome back to the waking world, Captain.”

Steve blinks in an attempt to clear his vision as the familiar voice presses against his ear. The room is dark, which doesn't help. He tries to rub his eyes only to find that his arms are bound to the wall behind him. In fact, so are his legs. He's trapped and vulnerable to whatever force wants him.

But that voice?

“Come Captain, do not be shy.”

Steve feels a cool hand touch his cheek. He turns his head and stares into green eyes mere inches from his own.

“Loki?” 

“The same.”

“Release me.”

A pause, then Loki finally pulls his hand away from the Captain's face. “I'm afraid I can't do that.”

Steve responds by tugging at his restraints.

“Those are magically reinforced.” A smile sneaks across Loki's face, still far too close for Steve. “Not even Thor could break them.”

The mention of Thor provides Steve with a burst of courage. “My friends will come for me.”

“Oh, I count on it.”

Steve tugs again, uselessly. “What do you want, fiend?”

“Now, my darling Captain. Is that any way to address the man who saved your life?” Loki's voice is soft and chiding, his lips a breath away from Steve's cheek.

“I beg your pardon?” A shiver escapes Steve's control. The intimacy of Loki's speech frightens him, though he'd never admit to it.

“Do you not recall the battle? Or did the explosions have repercussive effects on your memory?” Loki winks, his smile far too sharp. “I've spared you waking in Castle Doom.”

Steve frowns. “But I'm still a prisoner.”

“I could hardly afford to leave you unfettered.” Loki tilts his head, a disdainful look crossing his features. “You'd like as not attack me.”

“Fair enough.”

Loki smiles again, all teeth, and presses his lips against Steve's ear. “Besides, I desired an opportunity to converse with you alone, my dear Captain.”

This catches Steve by surprise. “About what?”

“Your obvious infatuation with me.”

Steve chokes. “What?!” Though, he must admit with Loki this close such an accusation might just be fair.

“You shouldn't deny it. The signs are plain.” Green eyes are staring at him again, daring him to deny them. He tries.

“No. I don't. What are you...?” Steve's protests are cut off by warm lips catching his. Soon a tongue presses against his lips and though he tries to keep them tight, he gives in to its insistence. By the time the kiss ends, Steve finds himself sucking on Loki's lower lip and reluctant to release it.

Steve gasps for breath, staring at the pale face before his. “What is this?”

“I'm reciprocating.”

Loki pushes Steve's uniform shirt up, bunching it at his armpits, and laves his tongue over the soldier's breast bone before shifting to take a nipple between his teeth.

“God. Don't... don't...” Steve gasps in a mix of fear and arousal. How is this even happening? He's angry, angry at Loki for touching him like this and angry at his body for responding.

Loki smirks. After a lick to Steve's nipple, he makes a wet path of bites and licks down the Captain's muscular torso. He only stops upon reaching the boundary of blue uniform trousers. “These must go.” A shimmer of light and Steve is completely nude from the waist down.

He can't hide this shiver.

“Now Captain.” Loki chides lightly as he gets down to his knees, his hands gripping to Steve's hips. “Allow me to show you the proper way to kneel so that you may remember in future.”

Steve gasps as he feels the warm puff of Loki's breath against his cock. Moaning in spite of himself, he tries to rationalize the situation. He knows he shouldn't want this but Loki's mouth is highly persuasive as those soft lips caress Steve's incensed skin. His nails dig into his hands as he balls fists but he knows it's useless. He's trapped between his pleasure and his captor, so he gives in.

And just in time as Loki's tongue gives several long strokes of Steve's cock, awakening the organ while eliciting moans from it's owner.

That lascivious tongue attacks Steve's dick and testicles until he's fully erect. Only then does Loki take the length into his mouth.

The heat is enough to drive Steve mad. “Fuck!” His knees would be buckling if he weren't restrained. All he can manage is a slight arching of his hips towards the source of his pleasure.

Loki grins around the hot flesh in his mouth. Next he hums, sending vibrations straight through Steve's nerves. The mischievous god begins bobbing his head to simulate thrusting and it's all the Captain can do to hold on to himself.

Steve's eyes roll back into his head. He can't believe the amount of pleasure he's deriving from this. Loki's teeth lightly graze his cock and after one more rough suck, Steve is done. His semen shoots to the back of Loki's throats in powerful spurts which the god swallows greedily.

The Captain is still panting heavily when Loki pulls off of him, a thread of semen and saliva dangling between cock and lip.

“Now we wait for your friends.” Loki practically purrs the statement as he pulls away from Steve, rising to leave the room.

“Wait.” Steve's mind is slow from release, but it's catching up. “You can't leave me like this, I...”

The door slams. Loki is gone.


	2. Round One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knives and blowjobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains (mild) bloodplay.

Steve's flesh parts behind the tip of the blade, blood welling up in its wake. He can feel the warmth trickling down his cheek but gasps in surprise when it is replaced with the warmth of Loki's tongue over the cut. 

The god swallows the blood as his knife grazes over Steve's neck to the collar of his uniform. “I've asked you not to wear this here.” The Captain can't even apologize before the knife has sliced through the fabric, chin to naval.

After the shirt is pushed away, Loki carves a rune into the flesh above Steve's heart. Though it's not deep, it stings and Steve hisses in response. 

“Hush, pet.” Loki bites the mark, causing another hiss, to encourage more blood which he laps at eagerly.

Steve's belt and pants quickly join his shirt on the floor, disappear with a shimmer of magic and a wink. The knife stays, though, carving a line along the slant of Steve’s hipbone. Loki sucks eagerly at this mark, chuckling as he can practically watch Steve's erection grow as he does.

Giving Steve a playful smirk, Loki skims the knife's edge over the soldier's cock, just enough to release blood. Then he takes the length into his mouth, already red lips beginning to drip with bloody saliva.

Steve hips are eager. His fingers tangle in Loki's hair to hold the god's head still as he seeks the salvation of pain and pleasure in the trickster's mouth. He can feel teeth running over the cut, drawing out more blood. His other cuts are still dripping, stinging. It doesn't take long until he's coming down Loki's throat. 

As the god pulls away, he looks up with eyes full of mischief and a trail of pink tinged semen dripping from his lip. “Ready for round two, Captain?”


	3. Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actually follows "Round One". Biting, bruising, rough sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once had a gay male friend explain to me just how painful unprepared sex is, and it's become a bit of a pet peeve of mine... unless done purposely by characters seeking pain.

Steve doesn't have time to answer before Loki has him down on the bed, the god holding both his wrists above his head with one hand and a knee between his thighs, pushing them apart. 

“That was the deal, right? You wanted this to hurt?” Loki's green eyes are bright with desire and he licks his blood stained lips.

The Captain nods, his body still stinging from where Loki's knife had cut him. He wants this, he wants- his train of thought is cut off by his own cry as Loki's teeth dig into his throat. Steve thinks he might even feel blood, but it's hard to tell when those lips close down and suck hard enough to bruise.

Loki's hands are both free, moving over Steve's torso, though Steve's wrists still seem trapped above his head. Magic he assumes. One of those hands digs into his hip, fingers pressing deep. It makes him moan.

Another rough bite, this time to the flesh of Steve's shoulder. And the free hand is dipping between Steve's thighs, along his crack and into his anus. It's slippery, Steve doesn't ask how Loki does such things, as two fingers are forced into him.

Steve grunts. The fingers within him aren't exactly gentle as they stretch him, but then he didn't come to Loki for gentle. The god moves his mouth down, trailing bloody saliva as he bites down on the cut above Steve's heart again. Steve can feel the almost-healed slices splitting again from the force. Loki sucks hard at the spot, and Steve can almost imagine the life being drawn out of him.

The fingers pull out and Loki is leaning over Steve with a look that's half smirk and half sneer. “Are you ready, Captain?”

Strong fingers bite down into Steve's hips as Loki's cock thrusts into him. Steve cries out loudly. He's only barely prepared, with just a small amount of lubricant, and it hurts but it's the kind of pain he likes. It's this pain that brings him back each time.

Loki knows to press hard and deep, using enough of his godlike strength to break the spine of a normal human. But Steve is not normal. And he comes to Loki especially for this, for the pain, so that he can actually feel something for a change.

Steve's only regret is that most of the bruises and cuts will be healed before he makes it home. And that Loki won't – refuses! – to make them any harder or deeper.

As the pain increases, Steve can feel his muscles tightening as his body nears it's peak. He feels Loki come within him, but it's not enough. He stares at the god and it's the angry eyes combined with the bloody lips that finally does Steve in. 

Before pulling out, Loki bites Steve's lower lip. The closest they ever come to a kiss.


	4. Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki are interrupted mid-fuck and decide to have a milder session with their intruder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda wimpy threesome. May do another if the muse bites.

“Loki, shut up.” Steve hisses into the Loki's ear.

But the god cries out again, his arms around Steve's shoulders as the soldier thrusts him against the brick wall of the alley.

Thor hears the shout from the street and turns down the alley to investigate. What he finds shocks and surprises him.

They are both in armour, though Loki's pants are suspiciously absent. His long legs are wrapped around Steve's waist, and though he appears still dressed the flushed cheeks and position of the – still moving – Captain's hips suggest at least part of him is not.

“Captain? Loki?!”

They freeze.

“Is that?”

“Thor.” Loki confirms as he lowers his legs.

“What madness is this? Loki! How have you enchanted the good Captain?”

“No, Thor, it's not...” Steve blushes as he pulls away, quickly tucking back into his trousers.

Thor looks between the two in great confusion. “What is happening?”

Steve stands before Loki, shielding his nakedness from Thor's gaze, but the god steps around Steve and moves towards the Thunderer. He takes his adopted brother's hand and wraps it around his stiff cock. “It's this. This is the enchantment. Does it work for you, too?”

Thor's eyes go wide. He'd never even considered Loki in such a manner and suddenly his hand is on his adopted brother's sex, hard and hot. It'd be a lie to say it didn't effect him. The muscles of his stomach are beginning to tighten.

“It is not as though we are actual brothers, there is no taboo.” He lowers his lashes as he looks into Thor's eyes. His free hand beckons the Captain to them. “Steve.”

Steve joins them, wrapping his arms about Thor's waist with his hardness pressed to the back of Thor's thigh.

The Thunderer looks between the two. He's breathing deep as he feels the matched erections on either side of him, slightly alarmed by the way his body is responding to them.

“Play with us.” Loki purrs against Thor's ear.

“I've always wanted to touch your hammer.” And, somehow, Steve's hand is in his pants, coercing his arousal to a proper erection. Thor moans.

Loki captures the moan, kissing Thor with an open mouth while Steve attacks his neck. Between the two mouths and the hand on his cock, Thor is soon rock hard.

Steve and Loki lock lips over Thor's shoulder. The soldier is rocking against Thor's ass, the clothing the merest barrier between hard dick and soft flesh. Loki decides to rub himself against Thor's thigh. The dry-humping continues, with Steve rubbing Thor off. Loki comes first, his semen spilling over Thor's pants. Thor follows quickly and Steve removes his sticky hand from the pants only to have Loki steal it and lick the come off his fingers. That's what it takes for Steve to come with a low growl well pressed against Thor's ass.

They stand together, staring for a bit as they consider what they've done while breathing harshly.

Not one regrets it.


	5. Barrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A jailed Loki asks for comfort from his lover.

“I hate this.” Steve's hand is against the glass and his voice is low is he looks through it into the eyes of his former enemy.

“I know. But I've illusioned their cameras to look like we are merely talking.” Loki's hand moves over the glass, pressing against where Steve's heart should be. “I wish I could touch you.”

Steve nods as he leans against the glass, hands aching to touch his lover on the opposite side. “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't think they'd betray me like this.”

“Hush, Steve. It's not your fault.” The god stares into the sad blue eyes before him. “I love you.”

“Thank you.” A blush reddens the Captain's cheeks. 

Loki manages a tired smile. “You're so beautiful, my darling Captain. Would you do something for me?”

“Anything.”

“Could you...” Loki pauses and looks Steve over. “Unzip your trousers? And stick that strong hand of yours inside.”

The blush deepens as Steve realizes what Loki is requesting but he complies, his hand going down to unzip his fly. He pulls his cock out through the fly of both boxers and pants. He stares at Loki as he slowly begins to stroke himself. 

Loki smiles widely, his own hand sliding inside of his pants. He cups his hand over his cock and rubs in time with Steve. 

Steve groans as he sees this, leaning his head against the glass between them. “Loki.”

“Yes, love, that's my hand. That's my hand that's on you. Because I want you to feel good. I want you to come. Can you do that for me?”

Steve bites his lip, hand moving faster over his cock. Then he hears Loki moan his name and he comes with a groan, come spattering the glass that separates them.

Loki chokes out a bitter laugh, his head back as he shakes through a weak orgasm with his shoulder pressed against the barrier. “You really need a better lover, Rogers.”


	6. Clone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve learns one of the advantages of fucking a sorcerer.

“You know, Rogers, I can offer you things no other lover ever could.”

Loki's voice is soft with hidden fire as he strokes the soldier's shoulder. Laying chest-down, arms bound at the wrists behind his back, Steve has to twist his head to look at his lover. He doesn't answer, however, as Loki has ordered him silent tonight and he knows any words will earn him a slap. Though it is tempting.

Loki smirks and stands before Steve. “Open up, Rogers.” Steve does so obediently and is rewarded with the weight of Loki's cock against tongue.

He's suddenly confused, though, as he feels hands on his thighs, pulling them apart when Loki is before him. His eyes widen and he looks up at the god.

“Oh, that's me, too.” Loki grins and a clone of himself appears by his shoulder. “Like I said, there are certain advantages to having me as a lover.”

The god's fingers grip into the blonde hair of Steve's head as the new clone disappears and he thrusts his cock again into the hot mouth. Steve moans around the hard cock, moans as the hands behind him pull open his ass and press two slicked fingers inside.

He groans as he feels the fingers twist and curl within him. They press against his walls and he gasps as they find his prostate. 

All of Steve's noises and reactions send vibrations through the cock of the Loki in front of him, and the god's eyes fall shut as his head falls back in pleasure. “Good boy, Rogers. But how much of me can you take?”

The fingers are removed from Steve's ass and moved to his hips as the clone's cock lines up and thrusts into him. The Loki on his front end also renews his assault on Steve's mouth. The two eager cocks thrust vigorously into the Captain and leave him feeling thoroughly abused.

The cock on his tongue is first and Steve swallows the hot semen as best as he can while he's being pounded from behind. Come is trickling down his chin when the cock behind gives up it's relentless thrusts in one last hard push and Steve can envision the white liquid coating his entrails. Shuddering and shaking, Steve is still hard, waiting to come despite the use of his holes.

Loki pushes him over onto his back, vanishing the clone with a wave, then tugs on the waiting cock. It doesn't take long for Steve to come with a low groan. “Fuck.”

Steve lies panting as he recovers from the exquisite torment. His tied wrists dig into the small of his back. Finally he opens his eyes to look at Loki above him. “Can we do that again?”


	7. Meteorites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's little black dress is a turn on.

She walks across the room, all long legs and cascading dark hair. The slinky black dress that cuts off at her knees is slipping off her shoulder as she moves. Each step closer, however, she becomes more masculine until she is he, Loki, standing eye to eye with the Captain. As the cool hand strokes his cheek, Steve's eyes wander down the slim male figure now sporting the black dress and high heels. 

He takes a shuddering breath as the blood pools in his hips and his voice trembles. “Please tell me you're not wearing panties?”

“I'm not.” Loki's low voice against his ear sends a shiver down Steve's spine. He can see the slight bulge of the cock under the dress before it's pushed against his hip and he wants it. He wants it bad.

Steve pushes Loki down, back onto the bed, he's kissing along that long graceful neck eagerly. His hand slips under the skirt, stroking that cock he hungers for, exciting it even as he becomes excited. He pushes the skirt up to Loki's hips, exposing his erection. Then he pulls away to remove his own shirt and trousers. 

He stands before the bed, Loki's legs spread open to him, slowly massaging his cock as he takes in the rumpled satin of the dress, the single shoe that's fallen from Loki's foot to the floor.

“I know what you want.” Loki purrs and turns his hand over, a bottle of lubricant appearing. He brings it forward, pouring it generously over his cock. “Come on, then, take it.”

Steve crawls back onto the bed, straddling Loki's thighs. He can feel the satin of the dress against his knees as he lowers onto the cock. He's slow at first, as even with the lube it's a bit painful without preparation, though Steve likes the pain. And Loki knows it.

Once Steve is fully seated in his lap, Loki digs his fingers into his firm hips. The grip would break bones for most mortals, Steve will be left with an ugly bruise for days. But he likes it, the Captain's head falls back as he cries out with his pleasure.

They move together, Steve riding hard as Loki bucks into him. The Captain's fingers tangle in the soft fabric of the dress while Loki's continue to bruise. When he finally comes, the spray of Steve's semen looks like a shower meteorites against the dark fabric of the dress.


	8. Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki plays with Steve's reflection.

While the bruise under his eye looks bad, it's the slice across his cheek that Steve's worried about. It's low enough on his jaw that it keeps pulling open and he's concerned about it healing correctly. His reflection turns with him, studying the cut with his fingers tugging gently. He curses when it starts to bleed again.

Applying a damp towel, he sighs and stares at himself. The short blonde locks could use a trim to stay neat, and the blue eyes certainly seem to have more worry lines around them then he remembers. Blonde eyebrows furrow. He's received many compliments since waking from the ice, many requests for his number or a date, but he can't see why.

As far as he can see, he's still plain old Steve Rogers just with a few more pounds and a few more muscles.

“You're kind of pathetic.” His voice, coming from the reflection. That can't be right? Then the head moves in the opposite direction from which Steve his facing. “I know that face, Rogers. It tells me you're trying to figure out why anyone would want a guy with such a broad nose and plain features. I'm here to remind you just how wanted you are.”

Steve sighs and shakes his head. “Stop it, Loki.”

“But see! See these kissable lips!” The reflection runs his hand over his mouth, pulling it open with the pouty bottom lip between his fingers. 

“Loki...”

Loki winks, grinning with Steve's mouth. Steve can't help but admit that look does appear attractive on his own face. “And such pure blue eyes framed with the type of lashes women envy. Why, Rogers, you could sink ships.”

Steve shakes his head again, but he's definitely losing ground on his self-hatred. Loki knows him too well, knows the right ways to make him blush. And he has, the slightest hint of pink in the Captain's cheeks which are not echoed by the false reflection.

Sure he's won, Loki pushes forward out of the mirror, still bearing Steve's reflected image, and puts his arms around the Captain to pull him into a slow kiss.

As their tongues tangle, Loki can't help but imagine the seductive vision of Steve kissing himself. As he draws from the mirror to stand before the Captain, he's already fully hard.

Loki pushes his hips against Steve, rubbing them enticingly against his hip while slowly pulling the towel away from his cheek. His voice is low and sultry, but still Steve's. “Only you can get me to this state, Rogers. And only you can satisfy me.”

They kiss again, and this time Steve catches the reflection of the two of them in the mirror. He blushes dark red and pulls away with a shuddering breath. Loki isn't the only one sporting an erection, anymore.


	9. Shallow Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki lusts after a slumbering Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. I know I'm two weeks behind now. Work has been a thing and yeah. D: I have time off Xmas and boxing day, so I hope to have everything done by then. Plus the few I'm dashing off today.

Loki yawns as he rests with his chin on Steve's shoulder. Their naked bodies are tangled and still damp from the shower that had removed the sticky remnants of their love making. Steve is lightly snoring. The god's hands trail slowly over the chest and stomach of his sleeping lover. 

The feel of firm muscles beneath his fingers makes Loki's breath catch in his throat. How can any being be so perfect? So hard and soft all at once? His hand slips lower into the nest of blonde pubic curls. And there, there is the cock he's come to crave so much. It's soft right now, but Loki has many memories of when it was hard and pressed against his belly. 

His own cock starts to harden at the thought, but he won't wake Steve. The man gets little enough sleep as it is. He can't help some rubbing against the taught backside, though. 

He pulls himself away, afraid to wake Steve. His erection continues to grow, fed by the bare flesh before him. Loki lowers a hand and begins to stroke.

He imagines himself taking that sleeping figure, instead, slowly waking him with pleasure.

Instead, he finds himself coming in his own hands.


	10. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve fingers Loki to an unsatisfying climax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl, giving myself lots of idea with these little snippets. Love to hear from you guys and which bits you'd most like to see developed into stories.

“Shh. Shh.” Steve has Loki shoved into some boxes. The warehouse they're in is far from abandoned. There are S.H.I.E.L.D. and A.I.M. Agents both fighting around them, trying to win possession of the goods within. The Captain, however, has already found his prize.

“Steve. Couldn't we meet someplace else?” Loki makes the offer despite knowing how his lover craves the risk, wants the possibility of being caught. So here they are, in a horseshoe of wooden crates, Loki's back against the wall as Steve's hands slip down his pants.

Loki could prove himself once more a liar by claiming he doesn't like it, but he does. He loves being the Captain's clandestine affair. And those fingers, those fingers that are sliding down his ass towards his most private area.

He gasps, his fingers digging into Steve's arms as the first finger penetrates. It presses in, it presses deep. And once the second one joins, he's so focused on pleasure he can't even hear the gunshots around them.

The fingers press in and out, thrusting like they were Steve's cock. And, oh, if only they were. If Steve would grant him that just once. Just once.

But Loki knows his lot is fingers and mouths. Dark alleyways, and old warehouses.

He dreams of beds and cocks and kisses. Even as he feels the come trickle down his leg, even as Steve's fingers teases his prostate. He shuts his eyes to keep the tears inside, but it looks like pleasure. Surely it must. Steve hasn't figured out.

The Captain's hand slides out of his pants, and he feels himself being pulled against the broad chest. “Get yourself to safety.” Steve's voice rumbles in his ear before he forces himself to vanish, to leave the only place that feels safe to save his mortal body.

If he had stayed a moment longer, he'd have felt rough lips against his cheek. Instead Steve shuts his eyes and curses at the guilt.


	11. Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki masturbates using more than just imagination.

Loki sits on his bed, nude before the mirror that reflects his solitude. He shuts his eyes and imagines himself a lie. He imagines the Captain here, in his bed. Not just kneeling for him but touching him, kissing him, _loving_ him. He open his eyes, and it's still him in the mirror, but he can use his illusions to make it a little less terrible.

A tanned hand appears, wrapping around his waist and reaching for his cock. And as Loki stares at the mirror, he can see those bright blue eyes staring at him hungrily.

He wants this. More than anything Loki wants those eyes to want him. He sees the blonde head press against his, the large hand curling over his hand already on his cock. His cock which is going from hard to unbelievably hard. It almost hurts.

They start stroking. His hand and the Captains. They move together, brushing all his most sensitive spots. Until Loki's about ready to scream.

The semen bursts from Loki in short spurts. For a moment he's worried about dirtying Steve with it, but then he blinks and wills the illusion away. It's only his own hands and thighs that are stained.

And he can live with that.


	12. Sweet Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of bad sex after Steve discovers Asgardian alcohol is strong enough to get him drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard lol.

It had started out well enough. 

Loki had stopped by Steve's apartment for dinner. After, they'd had wine and conversation on the couch which had soon escalated to wine and kissing. And had it been regular wine, both would have been fine. But this was Asgardian Thor had brought back for Steve to try. Enough to actually get him drunk. Though neither had been aware at first.

Loki started to suspect when they made it to bed but it took Steve four separate tries to find the buttons on his shirt. When he finally succeeds, he pops two buttons in the attempt to open them. However, he doesn't feel that Steve's mild inebriation will be a problem.

Thankfully, he's not so drunk as to be flaccid. Unfortunately, he does try to shove his cock in without preparation. Something Loki is not game for. He forces his blonde beauty to wait while he stretches himself and lubes them both up thoroughly. That's when he lets Steve have control again.

Big mistake. 

The Captain just can't seem to find the opening. He keeps trying until Loki is frustrated and pushes him back, sitting in the man's lap himself. And then, just as Loki was starting to get a rhythm going, Steve falls asleep with his cock inside Loki.

The god huff and roars in his head, but decides to let it be. He'll jack off quick and get Steve back in the morning.

Revenge will be sweet.


	13. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki runs to Steve after making a mistake, clinging and needy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this one a practice draft for the next installment of my "Heart is a Weapon of War" series.

“Steve!”

The soldier barely has time to turn around before Loki has barreled into his arms. 

“Loki? Are you alright?”

“Yes, my heart. I just.” He shakes his head, arms clinging tight around the soldier's slim waist. “I needed you. Terribly.”

Steve looks up the short distance into Loki's eyes, seeing an unfamiliar mix of love and... is that fear? “If you're sure.” He presses the gentlest of kisses to Loki's mouth.

“Yes. Yes!” Loki's fingers curl around the back of Steve's neck, tugging him close for another kiss, this one desperate, needy.

The kiss continues, as much tongue and teeth as lips, until Loki finally manages to pull Steve down on to the bed on top of him. The soldier shifts, straddling his thighs and slowly grinding their groins together. A loud gasp of pleasure is what gets Loki to finally release the kiss. He looks up into those blue eyes, hands still around the back of his neck, and he begs.

“Steve, Steven. My gorgeous Captain.” His thumbs stroke the planes of those cheeks, memorizing them. Then he pulls the Captain down and they're kissing again. A little of the desperation has left this time and it becomes a long, drawn out kiss. 

They've barely pulled apart when Loki is whispering against those plump pink lips. “Fill me. Please. Please, Steve.”

A blonde eyebrow goes up. This pleading is strange, something's wrong and he plans to get it out of Loki but he knows it'll be easier if he placates the god first.

A kiss is placed against Loki's chin, then his throat. Then Steve moves down to kiss along Loki's belly as his shirt is removed. Tossed aside, Steve unlatches the trousers only to tug them off and assign them the same fate. He looks down at Loki now naked before him and wishes he could take away the edge of fear he sees in those green eyes. 

Lubricant is retrieved and soon Steve is easing it between Loki's cheeks, into his ass. Fingers are stretching the tight opening while his other hand lightly strokes Loki's cock.

The god is loving it, moving his hips further into Steve's hands. His eyes slip shut and his head falls back. This moment could last forever and it still wouldn't be long enough yet it's not even minutes before Steve's fingers are removed.

Loki tilts his head up to see the strong hand that had just been inside him now coating oil over the Captain's thick cock, sliding slowly over it. He licks his lips as he watches, part of him wondering why he doesn't let Steve claim him more often. His heart whispers of a different sort of fear, a fear of being consumed by his love for this great man. This man that he doesn't deserve to so much as lick his boot.

Steve enters gently, pressing in an inch at a time until his balls are pressed against the firm ass before him. He gasps, slightly overwhelmed. Loki feels so hot, so tight. It's so good.

Loki is squirming beneath his lover. His hands slide over powerful shoulders to grasp Steve's muscular arms. “Move, Steven. Claim me, complete me.”

A squeeze of his bicep is all the encouragement Steve needs.

Deep, powerful thrusts pin Loki to the bed. He wraps his arms about Steve's shoulders to keep him from being too far away. Then he makes a decision, to give his love a gift he so rarely does. He leans up and whispers into Steve's ear.

“I love you. I love you dearly. I've never deserved you but I'm glad to have you. Unh. You feel so good inside me, but I don't think I've even told you that much. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything.” He barely notices the first tear fall but soon he's crying enough that even Steve notices.

Their rhythm slows to a stop as Steve pushes Loki back to the bed and caresses the tears away from his cheeks. “Godling, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?”

“No.” Loki manages to choke out. “You could never hurt me.” He pulls Steve in for another kiss. He's not even sure he cares about the sex anymore, he just wants Steve to hold him. Except.

“I'm just overwhelmed with love. Please, finish. Fill me.” Loki rocks his hips lightly against Steve's to indicate he should continue.

Steve does continue, caressing Loki's hair and kissing his face gently as he thrusts. He's starting to feel the tightness in his belly, but refuses to come if Loki doesn't. He reaches down to stroke the god's cock firmly.

Loki's eyes widen as he looks up at Steve – his Steve – taking such good care of him. As he had even in the beginning, unexpectant of any reward. “Steve. Steve.” He whimpers, clutching his soldier tightly as his body gives up its climax.

Steve follows shortly, giving a yell before he collapses against Loki and buries his face into the god's neck. After a moment, he places a gentle kiss against the skin. “Are you going to tell me, now?”

“I've made a serious error in judgment.” Loki hugs Steve tightly, almost as though he were convinced he'd never get to again.


	14. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki borrows the Captain's body for a tic. Steve does not approve.

“The hell did you do?” Steve yells as the god who is currently wearing his body. As for himself, he seems to be in said god's body. He tries to summon the magic he can feel coursing through it but it's just out of his touch.

Loki winks, and Steve finds it bizarre to watch his own body wink at him. “I'd think that rather obvious, Captain.”

“Give. Me. Back. My. Body.” Steve growls as he tackles the trickster down to the earth. He has no compunctions about hurting himself, he knows his body will heal. He pins himself to the earth with his knees on his forearms and one hand on his chest. “Now.”

It turns into a proper tussle, the two of them punching and pushing and scraping over the road. Loki's body is the stronger, but Steve doesn't know how to use it and soon find himself sprawled on the ground with Loki on top very much imitating his stance from before.

“Sorry Captain, but you'll spoil my plans.” With that, Loki leans in and kisses him – kisses himself with Steve's borrowed lips – before pulling away only an inch. Their gazes lock, for several heartbeats their breath is shared. Then Loki vanishes, not unlike a startled deer, clearly having kept at least some access to his magical ability despite the switch.

Steve curses under his breath and tries to decide the best way to get help without getting attacked first as he picks himself off the road.

Another part of him silently wonders if they'll ever have a chance to repeat that kiss in their own bodies.


	15. The Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes a chance on a beautiful stranger.

Although he usually prefers the low buzz of a coffee shop, Steve's decided to try a bar tonight at Natasha's insistence. The lighting is dim and the music seems to be an alternative rock preference, which Steve is grateful for. His outfit, also chosen by Natasha, consists of tight dark jeans and black tee. He likes it well enough for the anonymity it grants him as he sits quietly at the counter drinking beers. 

He's just finishing his fourth when the bartender sets a new drink in front of him. “Scotch on the rocks, courtesy of your admirer.” Steve looks where the bartender had indicated to see a gorgeous woman. She's must be nearly as tall as he is - taller with heals - pale skin, jet black hair, and green eyes shining like sunlight through leaves. Something about her is familiar, but Steve can't place his finger on what, so he takes his drink and moves to sit next to her.

“I'm told I have you to thank for this?” He holds up the drink as he takes the seat. 

She smiles and damn, if that isn't familiar. “You do. How could I pass up the chance to buy,” Steve holds his breath, “such a handsome man a drink?”

He's relieve she hasn't brought up the Captain America thing yet. Living in this decade has quickly taught him that hero worship is a major turn off for him.

“While I appreciate it, ma'am, I do think it's my privilege as a gentleman to buy you drinks from this point on.”

“I won't argue.” That familiar and seductive smile appears again. “But I think there's something else I can offer you tonight.”

“Oh?”

She leans in, her lips inches from his. “Some comfort, perhaps? You look lonely. Let me ease you, just tonight.”

“Ease?” At first he's uncertain then he realizes. “Oh. OH. You mean...?”

“Shh.” She puts a finger to his lips to silence him. “Me, you, second bathroom stall. I've got a condom, there'll be no questions and no phone numbers exchanged.”

Even Steve is amazed at how quickly he comes to his answer.

 

### 

 

Her back batters against the locked stall door as Steve thrusts into her repeatedly. It's dirty and fast and, she's right, exactly what he needs. 

As his hands clutch the top of the stall door, her nails rake down his back. Her legs wrapped around his back are probably the only thing keeping her up, aside from his constant pressure pushing her up again. There is little doubt that she'll be left bruised along her back and probably her hips, but she only encourages him, demanding more in a low tone that only makes him harder. 

At last Steve comes, filling the condom with a guttural grunt. His knees are shaking and he likely would have fallen if not for his hands gripping the door hard enough to dent. She's still holding on tightly, her lips make it to his ear. “Steven. Steve.”

His eyes widen. They'd kept it pretty anonymous until now but suddenly he recognizes that voice.

The pressure around his cock tightens as the illusion fades leaving Loki, half dressed, filled with his cock. Steve makes a sound that's half choking half gasp. “Loki?”

“Thank you.” The god murmurs and kisses the shell of the reddening ear. “Let's do this again sometime, shall we?”

With that, the weight vanishes and Steve finds himself alone in the stall. Fading erection still within the filled condom and a trail of previously unfelt semen drying on his stomach.


End file.
